


quickly and quietly, now

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: “Because you have no idea how much I want to see you come undone. Right here and now in this bathroom stall.” Hilda whispers, her voice sweet as honey as she slowly runs her hands up and down Annette’s body; paying extra special attention to her arms as she raises them over Annette’s head, holding her wrists in place and effectively pinning her against the bathroom wall.“Would that be all right with you, my dear Annette?” Hilda asks once more, using her free hand to rest her fingers under Annette’s chin. “Even though I’ll have to make it rather quick, since we’re kinda in public and all, I’ll make sure that it will be absolutely worth it.”Annette’s eyes go wide at Hilda’s proposition, even though her answer was more than clear.Hilda and Annette makeout in a bathroom stall that escalates into quite the quickie. Exactly what it says on the tin!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	quickly and quietly, now

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in a dream so have ~1.5k words of steamy hildannette goodness. you're welcome!
> 
> enjoy!

“H-Hilda, is this r-really the place to be doing something like t-this?” Annette asks, breathless.

Rather than give her girlfriend a proper answer, Hilda instead chooses to lock her lips with Annette’s once more; wrapping her arms around Hilda’s neck to ground herself in _some_ way, Annette feels the cool touch of the bathroom stall against her back as Hilda closes any remaining distance that was left between the two of them.

As Annette lets out a gasp at the sensation of the bathroom stall wall against her skin, Hilda takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, deepening the kiss and letting out a gasp of her own as Annette’s fingers pull at the locks of her pink hair; sending a certain type of heat straight to her groin.

They part after a minute; the need for air becoming hard to ignore. Letting themselves catch some much-needed breaths, the two women look into each other’s eyes, both more than aware of each other’s lust that is running strong within. Their lipstick smeared from their quick, but passionate makeup session; their clothes in slight disarray from not being able to keep their hands off each other, and their breaths coming out in short puffs of air as they continue to even out their breathing.

Needless to say, the duo were kind of a mess. Fortunately, neither one of them really cared about that right now, as there were better things occupying their brain space at the moment.

“ _God, Annette,”_ Hilda breathes, her voice a whisper. “Who gave you the _fucking right_ to look so god damn gorgeous right now?”

“Who, me?” Annette asks sweetly, even though she knew exactly what it was that her girlfriend was talking about.

“Yes, you, Annette,” Hilda answers. “Who else would I be talking about besides the most wonderful and gorgeous girl standing in front of me?”

“Awww, Hilda,” Annette giggles. “You flatter me,”

“I am only speaking the truth,” Hilda counters. “And there’s much more where that came from, if you don’t mind me sharing?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Good,” Hilda states, before leaning so that her lips were against Annette’s ear, a small smile gracing her expression when she feels Annette shiver against her as she gently blows on the shell of her ear.

_“Because you have no idea how much I want to see you come undone. Right here and now in this bathroom stall.”_ Hilda whispers, her voice sweet as honey as she slowly runs her hands up and down Annette’s body; paying extra special attention to her arms as she raises them over Annette’s head, holding her wrists in place and effectively pinning her against the bathroom wall.

“Would that be all right with you, my dear Annette?” Hilda asks once more, using her free hand to rest her fingers under Annette’s chin. “Even though I’ll have to make it rather quick, since we’re kinda in public and all, I’ll make sure that it will be absolutely worth it.”

Annette’s eyes go wide at Hilda’s proposition, even though her answer was more than clear.

“Then take me,” Annette answers softly, leaning up so that she can press a quick smooch to Hilda’s lips. “If you wanna make me come in this cramped bathroom stall, then do it. I’ll do my best to keep my voice down, I promise.”

“Well, then,” Hilda remarks, removing her hand from under Annette’s chin so she could reach into one of the pockets of her jeans and pull out what appeared to be a ribbon and a small bottle of lubricant.

“Wait, you actually brought some lube with you?” Annette questions, shocked.

“Mhmm!” Hilda hums, nodding her head. “Even if I barely use this bottle, it’s better to safe than sorry! Now could you do me a favor and turn around? I have something very special in mind.”

“O-Okay,” Annette obeys her girlfriend’s orders, turning around so that she was facing away from Hilda and towards the bathroom stall wall. “Does this have to do what that ribbon you have in your hand?”

“Well, aren’t you a very smart cookie,” Hilda jests, reaching up to tie the ribbon over Annette’s wrists, making sure the knot wasn’t too tight or too loose.

Just as quickly as Annette’s hands are quite literally tied, she feels Hilda’s hands on the waistband of her shorts, which make their way to the front and undo the button and zipper; sliding them—as well as her panties— off of her body. What follows after is the sound of Hilda opening up the small of lubricant and squeezing a decent amount on two of her fingers.

And just as she was starting to miss the feel of having Hilda’s body against hers, Annette feels an arm around her waist, pulling her along so that her back was pressed flush against Hilda, who walks them both back so that her back was against the opposite wall of the stall.

“You ready, Annette?” Hilda whispers.

Annette gives a nod as her answer.

“As I said, I’m gonna have to make this a rather quick one, but make sure to tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop, okay?” Hilda asks again, her voice still a whisper.

Like the last question, Annette nods her head once more.

Taking that as her cue to start, Hilda lowers her hand and takes no time in inserting her fingers inside Annette; rubbing against her clit and moving at a rather quick pace. Although she was given little time to adjust to the speed that Hilda was going at, it was more than enough to make Annette weak in the knees almost immediately.

Leaning against her girlfriend’s body so that she could stay standing, Annette feels herself bucking her hips against Hilda’s fingers thrusting in and out of her. While she’s doing her best to control the volume of her moans and whimpers so she’s not _too_ loud, she lets out a rather loud gasp when she feels Hilda’s fingers curl at just the right place. When she tries to move her hand to cover her mouth, she remembers that her wrists are still tied up in Hilda’s ribbon; the only option available is to pray that Hilda doesn’t scold her too much for letting a noise that was just a bit too loud slip past her lips.

This probably explains why Annette is very confused when she feels Hilda’s free hand covers her mouth.

“Hush now, Annette,” Hilda whispers against her ear, her voice in that seductive tone that Annette is all too familiar with. “You promise you wouldn’t be too loud.”

“S-Sorry…” Annette apologizes, her voice muffled.

“It’s all right, love,” Hilda reassures her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Now, just relax and let your girlfriend make you feel _real_ good.”

Annette is about to let out a retort, but it dies on her lips as Hilda resumes to fucking her with her fingers; hitting that sweet spot that leaves Annette a whimpering mess, the noises that she’s making muffled by Hilda’s hand on her mouth.

And judging from the soft sighs that Hilda was now making, it seemed that she was enjoying this position a _lot._

“So good…” Hilda whispers into Annette’s ear, who lets out a muffled moan in response. “You feel so good, Annette…”

Annette moans start to get more frequent the more Hilda showers her with praise; her hips bucking into Hilda’s hand as her pace grows more relentless, determined to make Annette come absolutely undone as she had promised.

“H-Hilda…” Annette manages to speak, amidst all of her gasps and whimpers. “H-Hilda, I’m so c-close… I don’t t-think I-I can hold on f-for much longer… I t-think I’m gonna c-come…”

“Then come for me, Annette,” Hilda whispers back. “Come for me and don’t hold back…”

And with a couple of thrusts of Hilda’s fingers does Annette let herself finally unravel, as she feelsher orgasm coming before she even realizes it, coming onto Hilda’s finger and gasping as she rides out her release and slumping against her as she tries to even out her breathing.

When both women are sure that Annette’s legs aren’t jello, they spend a few minutes cleaning up the mess that was the result of their bathroom stall sex; Hilda washing her hands as Annette cleans herself up and puts her shorts and underwear back on.

“So how was that for a quickie?” Hilda asks as Annette comes out of the stall.

“ _Fuck, Hilda,”_ Annette curses. “That felt _amazing._ ”

“Glad to hear that you enjoyed it,” Hilda laughs, finishing drying off her hands and throwing the paper towels into the trash can. “Shall we be on our way, then? I think we’ve finished cleaning up our mess to the best of our abilities.”

“Absolutely,” Annette agrees, taking Hilda’s and interacting their fingers. “Because I have something in mind I’d like to share with you when we get home.”

“Oooh, how exciting!” Hilda coos. “I can’t wait to see what you have in mind!”

**Author's Note:**

> _Bonus:_
> 
> _"What was Annette's secret surprise?" Basically, they get back to their apartment and Annette shows Hilda how good she is with her hands as they have sex when they take a shower together, as per Annette's suggestion._
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/snowysatoru) if you wanna see me talk and cry about fire emblem and granblue fantasy!


End file.
